equestrian_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Classification Of Royalty
Frost Element: Earth Unique Ability: Strength Rune: ''Gaia ''Mark: ''A square spiral (appears on the right hoof) ''Description: '' The Frost Family are the makers of land. They form every landform and are responsible for the fertility of soil. They are the makers of planets. They possess great strength. '' '' '''Mystery' Element: ''Water ''Unique Ability: ''Magic ''Rune: ''Selene ''Mark: ''A crescent moon (appears on the chest) ''Description: '' The Mystery Family are the makers of every body of water and nighttime celestial bodies such as the moons. They are responsible for life and flow of magic in the Universe. They are the most talented in magic. They are the most respected due to their ability. They are also considered the most powerful of the 4 main royal lines. '''Sky' Element: Wind Unique Ability: ''Speed ''Rune: ''Zeus ''Mark: ''Three long spirals (appears on the right wing) ''Description: '' The Sky Family are responsible for weather. They are the planners of seasons. They possess great speed and won the Royal Line Olympics for 100, 000 years in a row. '''Light' Element: ''Fire ''Unique Ability: ''Wit ''Rune: ''Helios ''Mark: ''A circle with 8 triangles surrounding it (appears on the forehead) ''Description: '' The Light Family are the givers of life. They are the wisest and could answer any question asked to them. '''High' Element: ''none ''Unique Ability: ''3 abilities ''Rune: ''unknown ''Description: '' The High Line is a rare classification. They are also called the Creators of the Universe. '''Sphynx' (New) Element: ''??? ''Unique Ability: ''All 4 abilities ''Rune: ''??? ''Description: '' Needs further information '''Threshold '(NEW) Element: ??? Unique Ability: ??? Rune: Sargaras Description: Threshold is a line which has the same inspiration on the High and Destiny. This line have a signifance and it's potential role is to protect both of the same origin. However, this is below the Creation Line. Threshold Line acts a shield for the High and Destiny. Crystal ( NEW) Element: Unknown Unique Ability: Time Rune: Ret'chua Description: Crystal is a line which is similar to both Frost and Light. They have a perfect use of their rare rune. They control the timeline and use time as their guideline. Crystal Line is also responsible for completing the Destiny's work. However, Crystal is below the Crystal Line. Destiny Element: ''none ''Unique Ability: ''Destiny shaping ''Rune: ''none ''Description: '' The Destiny Line also known the Fates are the shapers of every creatures' destiny. It is rarer than the High Line. '''I'cie' Element: Parvaticus Unique Ability: Master of Focusing, Power than extreme. Rune: None Description: I'cies are the second rarest and nearly impossible to reach. They are the unknown beings of Alicorns that possesses either Focus of Defense or Focus of Offense. I'cies can turn another Alicorn into one of them if they are part of the Royalty Line. I'cies are considered to be either powerful and to the otherside, Dangerous. They are below from the Creation Line. Creation Element: ''none ''Unique Ability: ''Creation ''Rune: ''none ''Description: '' ''The Creation Family is the rarest and most impossible to reach. They are the Creators of everything. In the ancient folklores, it is said that only one pony who is classified in this line.